All terrain cycles, or "ATC's", as they have come to be known, have become popular vehicles for off-road recreational use. Not unexpectedly, the idea of converting the ATC's for use on water has been proposed by others. U.S. pats. No. 4,494,937 granted Jan. 22, 1985 to F.H. Riermann for "Pontoon Attachment for All Terrain Vehicle" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,420 granted June 11, 1985 to G.J. Hannappel for "All Terrain Vehicle Conversion System" disclose the idea of attaching outrigger pontoons to a motorized tricycle so the vehicle can be operated on water. The mounting systems in both of these patents are rather complex and require the use of a multitude of detachable struts and fasteners. The systems also require separate and complex drive, or propulsion, systems and steering mechanisms.
In marine conversion systems for other types of vehicles it has been suggested that the wheels of the vehicle be replaced with rotatable floats to support the vehicle on the surface of the water and to propel the vehicle over the water. U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,016 granted Apr. 11, 1961 to S.J. Rossi for "Amphibious Conversion Attachments for Automobiles and Like Vehicles" suggests replacing the wheels of the vehicle with cylindrical paddle floats. U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,493 granted Dec. 21, 1971 to E. E. Hendrick for "Impeller Wheel for Amphibious Vehicles" discloses a hulled vehicle with rotating impellers which can also serve as wheels when the vehicle is operated on land. And U.S. pat. No. 3,606,856 granted Sept. 21, 1971 to E. O. Moraga for "Ciclo Amphibious" discloses a tricycle vehicle utilizing near spherical wheels which are intended to permit the cycle to operate on water. So far as is known, none of these systems have produced commerically acceptable vehicles.